


The Dancing We Don't See

by RagaMuffinSundrop



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagaMuffinSundrop/pseuds/RagaMuffinSundrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first night aboard the TARDIS Jack is offered two very different dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing We Don't See

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who. I make no money from this.
> 
> This is the original one shot.

Jack Harkness's first night aboard the TARDIS is something of a surprise. He's not surprised when he walks into his bedroom to find her waiting for him. He'd watched Rose's eyes while they danced on top of his ship and knew enough to know he could have had her, so easily. Far easier than she would have believed. He's not surprised she looks nervous and uncertain. Of course she would be, after The Doctor's very obvious alpha male hands off display out there she's bound to be a little tense. He's not even surprised that when he sits next to her she flinches away and refuses to look him in the eyes. Coming here to him couldn't have been easy on her. What does surprise him is her words.

Without looking at him she offers him a trade of sorts. Flirt with the Doctor; Rose invites him. Flirt if you both enjoy it but Jack don't hurt him. Don't make him love you and then leave him. Rose tells him that under the Doctor's shell he is really very vulnerable and far more damaged than he'll ever think he allows to be seen by others. The trade comes into play when she offers Jack herself. She acknowledges that she is very attracted to Jack, and doesn't miss his smile when she tells him this. She also acknowledges that she would very much enjoy shagging Jack. He nods an even bigger smile this time. Don't hurt the Doctor and I'll be yours, Rose tells him. This time she looks him in the eyes to make sure her meaning isn't misunderstood.

"Would you do this if you weren't attracted to me?" Jack feels the question must be asked. Maybe this is some weird sort of couple's game for them. Jack has heard of and participated in even stranger ones than this. The two deny they are a couple but Jack has eyes. He has watched the two of them. If they aren't a couple it's only because they refuse to realize it. If this is a game, he doesn't mind playing along he just wants to know the rules.

He isn't prepared for Rose's answer. She tells him yes, she would be here even if he made her skin crawl. When he asks her why, she stares at him and says in a whisper. "He's worth everything to me." Jack can see that she means exactly what she says. To her, the Doctor is worth the body she's willing to trade so cheaply along with her self-respect and self esteem. If she hated Jack she would still be here to keep her Doctor safe. She loves him that much. This is what floors Jack. She loves the Doctor enough to allow herself to be used in a very intimate way if it keeps him from getting hurt. Jack doesn't ever remember seeing a love that powerful before. It awes him and breaks his heart a little. No one has ever loved him like that. His heart breaks more when he asks Rose how the Doctor feels about her and Rose quietly assures him that The Doctor would never love a stupid ape. Then she finishes by telling him it doesn't matter. She never expected the Doctor's love in return.

Jack starts to tell her he isn't going to take her up on her offer and panic crosses her features. Seeing that she has the wrong idea he continues quickly. He won't do more than flirt with the Doctor, Jack assures her. If the Doctor ever indicates he wishes for more Jack will proceed as cautiously as possible. He won't allow The Doctor's hearts to be broken by his actions. Rose smiles at him. The first real smile he has seen on her face since she was in the Doctor's arms dancing around the console room. When she kisses him softly. He doesn't try to make it more. He knows it is a kiss of gratitude. When she leaves him, he doesn't make the expected comment about how much nicer it would be to have her in his bed.

He should be surprised but isn't when his door is opened a few minutes later and the owner of Rose's heart is striding into his room. Jack almost says something about the lack of privacy aboard the TARDIS but realizes he may not like the answer he's given especially if it involves a forced removal to a planet that's atmosphere is not conducive to Jack's continued good health and existence. The Doctor gets straight to the point. Pinning Jack to the bed with his eyes he tells Jack how very young Rose truly is. Jack is about to argue that chronologically Rose isn't as young as she seems, but something in the Doctor's glare tells him it isn't the time for Captain Jack one-liners. He also realizes that the Doctor isn't talking about her chronological age he is talking about experience and in that Rose will always be far younger than Jack.

He wonders if the Doctor is going to make the same offer as Rose. He doesn't have long to wonder. The Doctor makes the same offer with a slight difference. Flirting with Rose, fine. Flirting with him, fantastic. Sex, if he really feels it's necessary come to the Doctor. Even suggesting sex with Rose, instant death. Jack would like to think that the Doctor's kidding about that last part. The Gallifreyan seems to be unwilling to take life. However when he looks into the Doctor's eyes and now they are very alien, Jack sees perfect truth. If he harms Rose in any way he might as well say what little prayers he can because the Doctor will kill him.

Because he is Jack and because he has to know; Jack asks the Doctor why such an offer is being made. Does the Doctor love Rose? The Doctor refuses to answer the question. He puts Jack off with the response that love has nothing to do with the matter at hand. The matter at hand involves only Jack not breaking Rose's heart. Knowing it might end in his death but finding he already liked Rose enough that it may not matter Jack asked again. This time he told the Doctor that yes the answer to his question mattered very much.

The Doctor's response isn't violent. It's soft and all the more terrifying. " I don't love her. I've altered time to make her smile. I've considered letting a world be destroyed to keep her safe. I'd allow Gallifrey to burn again to keep her with me. But I don't love her. Jack there is so much more to what I feel for Rose than simple love." the Doctor tells him.

There was that love again that he had seen so clearly in Rose. Jack can only hope that one day he will have someone he can love or who will love him like that. Knowing it has to be said Jack assures the Doctor he will never hurt Rose, he won't try to take her to his bed.

Jack sees that the Doctor wants to believe him, but says nothing more as he leaves. Jack knows now what he has to do, and sadly it isn't getting the two of them into his bed. Well, maybe someday he'll be lucky enough to have them there but not now. Now is the time to help them realize what the other is feeling. Now is the time to make them realize how deep their love is and hope that maybe they'll learn to love him.


End file.
